Unearthly
by rockerchicka97
Summary: about a boy named Luca who has just been pulled into the world of demigods without him knowing anything about Greek Mythology will he be able to survive with the help of a knock off Jackie Chan ninja turned best friend or will he be captured by an ancient evil that wants him to get back at his mom. warning language and battle scenes that may not be appropriate for all ages
1. unearthly prologue

**Okay so I have been getting a lot of criticism from my friends and they keep telling me that this is a Percy Jackson rip off..blah..blah..blah so that is why it is under Percy Jackson fanfiction guys this has the same story line as Percy Jackson but the characters and plot belongs to me not…RICK RIORDAN! My story has titans and my characters are none of the ones from Percy Jackson…everything else belongs to Greek Mythology thanks! **

**Unearthly**

Prologue

All he remembered was pain and then nothing but darkness…

Clara Callis was driving home when a boy who couldn't be more than 10 stumbled out in front of her car. Clara slammed on the brake and threw the steering wheel to the right causing her to slam her head into the dashboard and sit there stunned for a couple minutes.

Clara looked out of the window and saw the boy collapse on to the ground. When she finally got her bearings she jumped out of her car and ran to the unconscious form of the child laying on road. She rolled him over and checked for his pulse sighing in relief when she felt it beating strongly against her fingertips. It was only then that she really started to look at the strange boy lying in her arms. This boy had silver hair the color of the moon that looked as if it was shining brightly in the darkness. He was pale with milky white skin that didn't seem to have any imperfections except for the half crescent moon on his neck that seemed to be an odd purple color. She then noticed the necklace it was the same shape as his birthmark, and it had a stone in the middle that pulsed with energy. She looked at the beautiful child in her arms, and knew that this child was now her responsibility. She then scooped the child up and ran back to her car with him.

On the ride home Clara became worried, because the child still had not woken up. She pulled up to her house and stopped then pulled the keys out of the ignition, the boy still had not woken up. Should she take him to the hospital? She was just about to start the car and start towards the hospital when she heard a small grown from the unconscious boy. Clara looked over at the boy right as he was opening his eyes and gasped. The boy's eyes were purple almost exactly like the color of the birthmark on his neck! They were a brighter purple then the finest amethyst in the world. His eyes were literally out of this world!

The boy groaned as if in pain reached for Clara while asking, "mom?"

Clara looked at the boy and wondered where in the world did this child come from? She made a quick decision and answered the boys question, "yes…" crap she didn't know this child's name. Luca she heard in her head as if in answer to her unasked question. Okay, "yes Luca I am here." She said while reaching out for the boy's hand.

Clara watched as Luca looked at his hand in hers and then nod as if this made all made since now. His eyes then rolled back into his head and she watched as consciousness left him for the second time that night.

**Sooo wadya think good? Bad? Continue? Give up? Idk it was kind of a rough start but I guess we will see if it gets better…a reminder that this was just the prologue this story will speed up in the next few chapters. **


	2. Chapter 1 page 1

**I'm back! Had a little extra time in study hall and decided hey you know what I think I'm going to go and get on facfic, and read some stories then I was like hey idiot! You have your own story get to work on that! So here I am and without furthera do her is Chapter one of my fanfic….**

**Chapter 1- Jackie Chan and glowing knives?**

**P.O.V-Clara **

7 years later…

"Damn it,"

"Luca!" I exclaimed as I hear the words come out of my son's mouth.

"Sorry mom," Luca says, "I just didn't realize what time it was and I can't find my math book!"

I watch my son run around for a little bit before I finally take pity on him, "Luka," I yell to him, "your math book is on the couch were you left it last night." I then watch as his silver head disappears into the next room, and then hear "thanks mom you're a genius," as he runs out the door. Psshh like I need to be told that.

P.O.V-Luca

As I run out the door I suddenly feel a chill run up my spine. I turn in a complete 360, but upon seeing nothing I decide it must just be my imagination so I begin to walk again. I manage to take a couple steps before someone's hand grabs me, and pulls me into an alley, "what the…" I manage to say before I am shoved against the brick wall hard with a knife against my throat.

"Where is he?" the person screams in my face

"Where is who?"

"You know exactly who. We know you are hiding him!"

This goes back and forth before I finally get the brilliant idea that I should kick this person in the shins and try to make a run for it, but sadly this only ends with the person on top of me and even more angry. Who in the hell is this guy? I mean he is dressed up like ninja from some crappy Jackie Chan movie.

"Fine you don't wanna talk then I'll just have to take you to Apollo." The mysterious ninja women said raising her knives that had began to glow as if on fire. She swung them in an arc towards my head.

"Wait don't!" I screamed before everything went black.

**Sorry so short but I felt like I needed to stop here ****.**


	3. Chapter 1 page 2

P.O.V-Breanne

I look down at the silver haired teen I had just knocked out. At first when I had felt his energy I had thought that there was a young major god near me but then I saw him walk out near the alley, and realized that he was the kid we were looking for. He had to be, he looked like a regular human, but from the power emanating off of him he had to be the monster that had taken my little half brother. I got the same feeling from him as I did the night Bailey was taken. Just to make sure that my suspicions were correct I had to take him to Apollo to conform my theory, and then I would exterminate this monster.

I picked up the teen and went over to the brick wall writing the Greek word portal on the wall before stepping through the wall and into what had been my home for the past 12 years. It wasn't much basically it looked like a rundown warehouse on the outside, but on the inside it looked like a college campus. There were huge buildings with Greek symbols of each god and goddess that was known to have children. I was not going to any of these dorms though I had one destination in mind, and that was the main building

"Nope Apollo," said to me, "that is defiantly not him." He then began to walk away from me and the teen I supported over my shoulder.

"What do you mean it's not him?" I screamed at the man walking away from me. It got his attention and he turned and looked at me quizzically.

"I mean what I said Breanne. That is not him. What you have there is a demigod that probably has no idea what he is, or anything about Greek Mythology. Since you brought him in he is now your responsibility. So lucky you, you get to tell him all about us." Apollo clapped, and laughed while once again turning his back and walking away from me.

Once I realized that Apollo was not coming back I took the boy and dragged him back to my cabin. While I was waiting for him to wake up I decided to put on a pot of tea and watch the news, about half way through the news I heard a grown to my right. The boy was slowly becoming conscience, and now I would have to tell him all about us. Well SHIT!"

**I should probably warn you guys that this facfic will have language so if you don't like don't read. Until next time ttyl!**


	4. Chapter 1 page 3

P.O.V-Luca

I tried to open my eyes and groaned realizing that the more I tried to wake up the harder my head pounded. "ugg what happened?" I asked not really expecting an answer. That was why I jumped 50 feet in the air when I heard someone say, "oh sorry that was my fault, but I thought you were someone else." After my heart stopped pounding and my eyes finally focused I spotted the girl sitting beside me that I had some how overlooked early.

"God you scared the hell out of me!" I screamed then heard her mutter something under her breath about how I should say gods otherwise I would offend them. After an awkward silence I finally got the nerve to look over at her she was sitting with her arms folded over her chest, which I noticed, was quite big. Seriously how had I overlooked this girl I mean I was just regaining conciseness but still she had curves that could kill, and brown long wavy hair, with brilliant blue eyes and the perfect set of rosy red lips the curved into a perfect cupids bow when she was concentrating. She looked over at me with determination on her face as if she had finally found the answer she was looking for and said…

"Hi my name is Breanne daughter of Helios Greek God of the sun."

P.O.V-Breanne

I watched as the boy stared at me with disbelief in those beautiful amethyst eyes. I mean seriously you had to admire the boy's looks he would make any daughter/son of Athena jealous. He had silverish white hair that was just a little bit past his ears that looked like he had bathed in the moons reflection in order to make it that color, purple eyes that would put the best amethyst jewelry to shame, creamy pale skin that didn't have one imperfection, and don't even get me started on his body. He had a lithe body with long legs that any girl would die for and a skinny frame that had just the right amount of muscle tone plus standing at 6'2 he was just about the right height for anyone.

I finally stopped eye humping the boy long enough to realize he was holding out his hand. Realizing that I hadn't been paying attention he repeated what he had said still holding out his hand, "Hello, my name is Luca Callis son of yeah right Greek God of do I look like a moron."

Luca turned to walk I way and I grabbed his should, "seriously Luca Callis there are Greek Gods. They live on Olympus, and control different things that happen in the world today. I am a demigod my mother was a mortal that fell in love with Helios and they had me. Which means I am half god half human. And…you are a demigod to Luca." I watched as Luca looked at me with disbelief in his eyes so I rushed on saying, "I am not messing with you I bet you only have one parent, and have no idea who the other one is."

Luca winced and turned away from me. I thought he was about to walk away from me again, but then he spoke, "I am adopted actually so I guess you could say I don't know who either of my birth parents are." He finished saying this while rubbing the back of his neck, but what he said next surprised me the most. "So what are demigods suppose to do around here anyway."

I laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood and then replied; "Well I guess we better go get Apollo so he can test you to find out who your godly parent is. If it is a weak god you can actually go live back in the human realm, but if it is not you must stay here until you are fully trained."

P.O.V-Luca

There is no way on earth that the man standing in front of me is a god. The man that goes by Apollo and is the Greek God of healing or music or something looks like a 23-year-old Abercrombie model. He can't be as old as the Earth I laugh to myself, but after he snaps his fingers and a whole bunch of random things end up on the table in front of us I start to think maybe he really is a god.

"Okay time for the test," Apollo says motioning for me to come over to him.

"Umm I didn't bring a pencil "Apollo"

Apollo stares at me, and then he burst out laughing. I just stare at him cause I really don't understand what is so funny. When he has calmed down enough to talk he says, "It is not that kind of test. Just come over here and I will show you."

"Okay," Apollo says, "Hold out your hand."

I stretch out my hand and he picks up to of the objects and places them in my hand. I don't know what Apollo is looking for but he seems unsatisfied with the results of the two objects and takes them out of my hand replacing them with two more objects. This goes on for about an hour before Apollo shouts in frustration, "what in hades name? You have to be a demigod otherwise you wouldn't be able to be here this long!" Apollo takes another look at the table and then jumps while snapping his fingers. Almost instantly a rock appears on the table. What does Apollo need with a rock? He brings the rock over to me and sets it on my palm at first nothing happens but then the rock begins to levitate above my palm a few inches before Apollo picks it up.

"This is impossible," Apollo exclaims looking at me as if I am the god and he is a boy that has no idea what on earth is going on. "you're you're Selena's son," he says awe, "I don't understand though. I thought Selena made a pact with the gods that she would never bare another child not after the last one."

I look at Apollo before saying, "Salon-what?"

"Selena you fool! Goddess of the moon."

I feel my anger about to explode, "this Selena person is not my mother my mother's name is Clara Callis and as far as I'm concerned that is my only mother."

"do not talk about you mother with such disrespect! This mortal women has taken you in and for that I'm sure Selena is grateful, but she is not your mother. Now Breanna go and take Luca with you, and show him his dorm.

**Ooo it was actually kinda long for me so I'm thinking next chapter will be all about dorms and stuff we still haven't gotten to the action yet but we will get there…we will get there!**


	5. Chapter 1 page 4

P.O.V-Breanne

I looked at the fuming boy in front of me wondering whether he was going to fly of the handle or just hit something, but then I watched as his friendly care free mask was put back into place, and he turned around to smile at me.

"So, where are these dorms I keep hearing about?" he asked

I looked at him making sure he was calm enough to be taken around the other students, and when I saw that he was relaxed or at least looked relaxed I replied, "I'll show you now."

I walked with Luca to his dorm stopping and telling him which dorms housed which gods' children and how many were in the dorms. I then heard Luca ask, "Whose dorm is that?" I looked to were he was pointing and smiled it was my dorm. "It's mine I replied. The dorm built for Helios the sun titan aka Hyperion."

"kewl how many people are in your dorm with you?" Luca asked as we continued walking.

"There are twelve of us. 6 girls and 6 boys we all get along fine but I would have to say that our cabin has been burnt down probably the most times," I replied with a mischievous grin. Luca looked at me then averted his eyes and we walked the rest of the way to his dorm in silence.

When got to Luca dorm and I watched as his mouth dropped open and he asked me, "Jesus Christ, how many people live here with me that it has to be this big!"

A huge clap of thunder followed this statement. "You need to start saying holy Zeus not Jesus. Zeus is a bit of a petty god and doesn't like being out-staged," I said rolling my eyes at the ridiculousness of Zeus. "And actually Selena hasn't had a child since like 1,000 years ago. So you will be rooming hear alone. Before you ask no I can't tell you why. You will have to find out for yourself." I started to walk back to my dorm before I remembered something that I had forgotten to tell Luca, "tonight is Hop the Border so make sure to be at the main building around 6." I then turn and continue on my way to my dorm.

P.O.V-Luca

After Breanne left I decided to check out my dorm. I walked in and stared at what was going to be my room. It was huge! The room was silver colored with different phases of the moon and a beautiful mural of a woman with long silver hair and silver round eyes that was tall, and as I continued to look at her I realized that she was my mother. I finally was able to tear my gaze away from the mural and continued to walk. Right as you walk in there is a couch with a flat screen television hanging on the wall and if you kept walking and turned right there was kitchen with a fridge that to my delight was stocked with all of my favorite foods and drinks. The same was true with the cupboards. After grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge I exited the kitchen.

Farther down the hall were 5 bedrooms all of which were deserted, but the first one on the right was filled with things that I would need. This included shirts and jeans that were already my size, and the same style that I usually wore. I was heading back out to the flat screen television when I heard the doorbell ring I walked over and pulled it open to find a boy around my age with brown eyes that held wisdom far beyond his age.

P.O.V-Damon

A couple campers had been talking about how there was a boy that was a son of the cursed goddess living in the dorms. I decided to be friendly since it seemed like no one else was going to be, and welcome the new boy whose name I have yet to figure out. So that is how I ended up ringing the doorbell and when it swung in I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. With eyes that looked inhuman, hair that shone like the moon, and a body that I would kill for.

I finally realized that I had been staring at him and stuck out my hand saying, "hello I'm Damon son of Athena goddess of wisdom."

The boy looked at me and smiled before sticking out his hand in a firm grip and saying, "Luca, son of Selena ummm goddess of the moon, I think." While rubbing his neck with the hand he wasn't using to shake mine. "Would you like to come in?"

"Actually I was just getting ready to go down to the main building for Hop the Border, and thought you might want to come with me so you didn't have to walk alone."

"Oh okay," Luca replied stepping out into the hall.

As we were walking down to the main building I decided I liked Luca. He was cool and down to earth and he didn't realize that he attracted all of the girls and some guys' attention. While we were walking I noticed Acheron Alistair looking at Luca. Well crap, I better keep a look out for him. Acheron was a son of Hades and not to mention a complete and total asshole, and his group of friends was just as bad if not worse than him. You couldn't be in Acheron's group unless you were a child of one of the big three gods (Poseidon, Zeus, or Hades) or a child of the most powerful Titans (Selene-titan of moon, Atlas-titan who carries the world on his back, Eurybia- titan of the seas and consort of Crius, Helios-Titan of sun, Menoestius-Titan of anger, rash action and mortality who was killed by zeus, or Perses- Titan of destruction and peace.)

Picking up my pace so Luca would have to walk faster too we finally arrived at the main building to pick teams for Hop the Border. Hop the Border is a game where you have to sneak a group of five people across the "border" which is the small creek on the outside of the campus. If you are seen then it is the other campers job to duel you and you have to either surrender or fight your way to the border. It is basically five peoples jobs to get past the 200 take or give a few other campers.

When we arrived Apollo said, "okay so all of you have decided to join us for this game…the people that are hopping the border were picked by you and they are Breanne…Damon…Acheron…Admes and…Luca!"

As we walked by I heard Apollo whisper, "good luck kid," to Luca before handing all of us our weapons.

"you have a 5 second head start and then the rest of the students will be coming to capture you..Ready..Get Set…Go!"


End file.
